Unchained
by Zero Hakusho
Summary: Follow into the story of Kazuya a shinigami whom was cast into hell for an unknown sin. after the conflict of hells balnce and the fall of Kokuto. he has been freeed from his chains and now goes back into the realm he calls home...but most impotantly ...he looks for the love and freedom of being "Unchained" Oc x Isane, Hanataro x Kuukaku
1. Chapter 1

_Unchained_

A/N: this fic was inspired by the fourth bleach movie: the hell chapter. My OC Kazuya is a shinigami who because of an unknown sin was sent to hell. But while in this realm of torture he trained himself and absorbed powers while training his shinigami powers. This story starts after Ichigo defeats Kokuto.

Pairings in this story are Hanataro x Kuukaku, Oc x Isane

Powers: Can create nightmarish illusions that affect the target severely as he please,

can turn his imagination into reality, make body transparent, body possesion.

master of kidos 1-93,

and can use the black chains. He also has a staff which he uses also as a sythe when he forms a dark blade on it.

_His name was Kazuya Oroch__iya__. There were many things people didn't know about him. Who he was, were he came from, or even his power._

_He was a __…..a sinner__._

_What he was in hell for was a sin even he couldn't remember for it had been a good while sice it had occurred. When he arrived he was littered with chains, he learned how to uses hells power to his advantage and homed them to skills. Soon he found himself fearing the guardian kushannard less and less._

_The sinner Kokuto followed by by a small group of other sinners named Shuren, Taikon, Garuugai, and Gunjo went on a quest to escape hell by using a shinigami named Ichigo Kourousaki. When the the four failed Kokuto went to attain this power himself by making the bot use a beat like power to shatter off his chains; that was met with interference by his comrade. But Kokuto managed to accomplish a great feat. With Ichigos power he managed to destroy the hell gates. He also did something extra_

…_.he had freed Kazuya from his chains._

_Slippiing from from the confusion , he exited the gated and welcomed the sights of the living world._

"Its been so long since ive felt a breeze" he said solemly as he sat at the top of a lantern post.

Below him were humans living their lives in complete unawarness of his presence. He noticed hollows chasing souls and being eleminated and purified by shinigami. A life he once lived.

"Seventh seat Yamada please keep up…." a female voice said breaking the silence.

"H-hai Kotetsu-san" a timid voice replied.

He saw a tall girl with short silver hair with three braids hanging off the side. Her oval eyes were a soft brown and had the innocent gleam of a baby deer. She was dressed in a regular shinigami kimono with a vice captain badge on her arm. Following her was a slightly younger boy wearing a similar outfit with medical pouch strapped around him.

"She looks intresting" Kazuya muttered as he followed them. He saw them stopping to open a senkaimon and enter. He had to follow without being seen; so using his ghost body technique he turned transparent and entered into the timid boy.

"Lets see what ive missed on"

~Rukongai district~

"Um I dunno Ganju-san don't you think this might be a little dangerous?" Hanataro asked his friend with copmplete nervousness. Today at exactly 4:00 p.m the timid seventh seat was going to ask the most difficult question to the most powerful woman in the rukon district.

"Aww cmon Hanataro my older sister may have a bit of an explosive temper; but she still has a good heart" Ganju said with a chuckle at his frinds freaking out expression. "Besides it aint like she gonna kill ya for doing it"

"But you never know!" Hanataro shot bock with a whimper.

"Well heres your chance now she coming out the bar; and don't worry if she does kill you ill keep your memory alive" and with that said Ganju pushed Hanataro into the middle of the street right in Kuukakus path.

He felt blood rushing through his head, cold sweat forming on his forehead. His knees started trembeling worse than when captain commander Yamamoto let his reiatsu loose. Words felt like a stranger to him, courage was a ridiculous illusion to him; and when he saw her peircing green eyes lock on him for blocking her path he felt like he was already dead.

"Well? What the hell do ya want" she demanded impatiantely

"Um…er…well…M-ms. Kuukaku…will you...um"

Her impatience grew and her eybrow started twitching, "Geez fool grow a pair and just spit it out!"

"W-would you…er…consider maybe..."

She finally got fed up "DAMMIT SPEAK!"

As soon as she said that Hanataros mind dropped all its precautions.

"Kuukaku Shiba would you consider going out with me!" he blurted and then clamped both his hands over his mouth. His eyes lost the courage to look at her and slammed shut.

Silence hit the streets of rukongai when he asked that question. Gamblers and theives crammed into buildings to hide. Families secured their children; covering their eyes and ears so that they wouldn't have to witness what they thought would unfold. Ganju wrote a quick funeral speech in his friends honor.

Hanataro cracked one eye open to see what happened. He was surprised to see Kuukaku chuckling and scratching her head. She pulled out her wooden pipe and took a smoke. Hanataro looked at her with a expression fixed of nervousness and sheer terror; and before he could think of another word she blew a cloud of smoke in the timid boys face.

"Let me tell ya you're one brave bastard" she said in an amused tone. "Ill go out with ya but only on one condition."

Hanataro listend to her next words carefully.

"ACHIEVE BANKAI!" Ganju boomed throughout the bar "Damn I knew my sister was a master of rejection but this one takes the cake".

"I know Ganju" Hanataro sighed "But I have to try"

Ganju blinked in confusion at his friend's statement. This crazy kid, who was probably the weakest shinigami in the seritei, granted he was an amazing healer. Still that didn't change the fact that Hanataro didn't have a single fighting bone in his body.

-Shiba residence-

Kuukaku sat on her porch with a tray of dumplings and a large bottle of sake. She looked at the setting son admiring its reddish orange hue. As she took a smoke of her pipe her mind drifted to the events that occurred in the Rukongai Street.

~Flasback~

"A-attain bankai?" Hanataro asked her with a lost look platered all along his face.

"Yeah you heard me" she said with a misceivous grin. "I don't date pussies, but you're the only guy whos had the balls to ask little ol me out; soooooo if you can achieve bankai in a month ill gladly go on a date with you, hell ill even marry ya if you manage to do it"

Hanataros face became embarassed when marriage was mentioned. But after regaining composure he bowed in acceptance and ran tumbling away.

~End Flashback~

The memory made her chuckle softly. Yes it was cruel to mess with the poor boys hope; but in a way she was helping him. From what Ganju told her he was pretty much a wuss; so if he actually started toward this aimless goal two things would occur.

If he failed he would have attained a hefty amount of battle strength and finally earn some respect from other soul reapers, hell maybe even get back at the bastards who bully him.

If he succeded which wasn't likely considering it took even the srongest of soul reapers a decade to pull it off; but if he managed too…he'd get her.

A blush lined the strong woman face from the realization. Him being a coward aside she found her self seeing Hanataro as attractive, his light blue eyes and his short charcoal colored hair flashed through her mind.

"That's funny…now I want him to succed"

~Day 1 one operation bankai~

-Squad eleven barracks-

"Is this fucker serious" one member asked

"I think we beat his brains in so bad that hes become delusional" another mocked with a chuckle.

"Or his time of the month"

That earned an eruption of laughter thorugout the barracks

Hanataro stood outside the squad eleven baracks with his sword griped in both his hands. His plan was suicidal; he was going to attempt to defeat as many squad eleven members as he could. His zanpakto Hizagomaru was only meant for healing but it had a special ability that if it stored collected spirit energy it would unleash a large devastating attack; and that was what he was counting on.

But regardless of what he had planned, it didn't stop his legs from shaking in place therefore destroying any intimadation he was probably hoping to emit.

"Ok here I go!" He shouted as he charged into the barracks.

~1 hour later~

"Hanataro"..?

"Hanataro"..?

Hanataro woke up in the medical wing with a throbbing pain in his head; and he was in a full body cast. His captain Retsu Unohana was sitting at her desk writing dialasis notes.

"C-captain what happened" he said in a strained tone

"Shhh don't speak" she said in her normal calm tone "You're lucky to be alive seventh seat Yamada" she pulled up her clipboard and read out the damange.

Severe stab wounds the whole left side of your ribs broken.

And your zanpakto I regret to inform you is shatterd beyond repair.

That news hit Hanataro the most because of his brash actions Hisagomaru was gone forever. "How long was I out captain" he asked trying to choke back tears. She looked him deep in the eyes and delivered the news that opened the griefing the wound in his heart.

"5 weeks"

~the next day~

Hanataro had become a shell of no emotion. He locked himself in his room, he spoke to no one, and he refused food. He tortured his mind on his failure; it was one thing to fail Kuukakus test. But it was another thing to not only fail it but lose Hisagomaru in the process. The asauchi or the namelss zanpaktou sat in the corner mocking him. It had no voice, he would not even attain a shikai, and the ideal of bankai was eternally lost to him.

Kuukaku was now eternally lost to him.

"Damn it" he whispered bitterly as he closed his eyes to cry

"What do I do…what can I do"

"**You fight"**

Hanataros eyes sprang open but when he looked around to search for the myserious voice he saw no one but a boy at an age of seventeen in appearance whose arms, feet, and part of his head were wrapped up in black cloths which also wrapped and drapped around his neck like a scarf. He wore a red shirt with baggy black pants and his hair (at least what wasn't covered) was silver and some even poked out were his head was covered. He had transparent cyan eyes which seemed to see past all barriers and the air of a silent killer.

"W-Who are you!" Hanatora asked in clear fright.

"My named Kazuya" he replied boredely " I coudnt help but notice your having a predicament."


	2. Chapter 2

_Unchained_

_Shiba Residence_

It was the end of the month and Kuukaku sat on her front porch awaiting Hanataros arrival. Ganju waited along with her to provide moral support for the great rejection. They had both had heard about Hanataros zanpaktou shattering. But for the sake of his small pride they decided to let him come and tell them himself.

As his shaped formed in the horizon Ganju noticed something odd about his looks behavior. His walking wasn't like that of one who failed; no it was the walk of a new born champion. He appeared taller and his hair was a few inches longer, and he didnt have the look of someone who had just experienced the worst double failure in life; no he had the look of someone who had just made the greatest breakthrough in history. In short Hanataro was…confident.

And his confidence wasn't a one sided dellusion in his mind. The very sight of him made the normally hot headed woman Kuukaku start giggling like an airheaded girl. She couldn't take her eyes off of him; Ganju could slap her across her face and even that wouldn't snap her out of her he was finally standing at their front gate though she manged to straighten her composure.

"Have you completed your test" she questioned in a desperate effort to keep a serious face. She was already at the point where she would fuck the seventh seats brains to kingdom come. But she had to follow through her wager or else she would have her priorities questioned.

Hanataro simply nodded allowing his timid nature to start showing once more. But his eyes wandered down her body frame and took note of her chest. It wasn't really clear to him but lately he was feeling bold.

"If you have, then show me your shikai and then progress to bankai"

She expected this to be when Hanataro poured out his confession of failing. But, was surprised to see him take a stance intead; slowly sliding his hands across the blade.

"Unbound your barriers; **Hidoi Maboroshi** –(Cruel Illusion)**". **the sword turned into a long staff with a horned demon skull and the top with emitted blue fire from its mouth and eye sockets.

"Astounding" said an awestruck Kuukaku.

Ganju on the other hand had a look of confusion. Hanataros zanpaktou was called Hisagumaru, so what was this sudden new zanpaktou?

***Flashback –days earlier-***

"My named Kazuya" he replied boredely " I coudnt help but notice your having a predicament."

"H-how did you get in my room?" Hanataro asked in a stutter.

"I followed you" he responded.

"WHAT!"

"*sigh* listen im a sinner" Kazuya told him in continuation "Ive been freed and I followed you and that girl here. Ive observed you and saw what happened to you….so I wanna make a deal. Kazuya held out a hand and a black flame energy formed in his palm "You see in my time in..hell, ive attained powers to do things. If you agree to my deal I could lend you power."

"What kind of deal?"

"Im not a normal occurrence. As far as I know im not an enemy of the gotei thirteen. But I cant risk just wandering around, so I want to use your body as a vessel."

Hanataro pondered the offer carefully. This Kazuya stranger seemed like a .

threat, but he needed power, he wanted …Kuukaku.

"I accept"

***End Flashback***

The reiatsu he was emiting was dangerously close to captain level; and before Ganju could ponder on it more he saw his sister tackle Hanataro to the ground and began to drag him inside the house with a crazed dog in heat expression.

"Better plan the wedding" he chuckled to himself as he made his way inside, but first he posted a sign outside for visitors who would show up for business.

And it said

! _**Warning**_!

My sister is in the process of claiming a man. Do not disturb unless you are prepared for a pain worse than you could imagine.

Dude Im serious, if you interupt her during sex she will bite your limbs off

…

If you are the guy who actually heded the damn sign

YOU ARE INVITED TO THE WEDDING!

*Kazuya P.O.V*

On the barrack roof he had woken up like one who had just had a peaceful dream; blinking his eyes as his sight adjusted to his favorite sight whenever he woke from a nap.

The Sky

Ever since he was a child the sky had always deeply fascinated him. Was it the sheer blue color or was it the way the clouds drifted and formed making shapes. The way it expressed itself as if it was living and things like slow breezes and rain were its way of expressing itself.

"Hmmm its been a good while since ive seen a peaceful sky" he said to himself as he watched birds chirp. "I wonder how Hanataro is doing."

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a girlish voice echoed from the rukongai district.

"Aww I see"

Hanataro returned to his barracks completely sapped of energy, his skin was pale, he had a slight wobble, and his cheeks were hollow.

"Well im guessing it was a success" Kazuya asked when he appeared out the air.

"Y-yeah

"Wasn't the deal that she would go out with you?"

"Y-yeah" the seventh seat replied wealkly with a nod "But it turns out….she used me like a red latern district worker. There isnt going to be a relationship (T-T)"

"well…..that sucks"

*outside seritei*

The great giant gatekeeper of the north gate Danzou-Maru was in constant watch and soon spotted a strange individual approaching.

He had long silver hair but the front long split bangs were black and his eyes were spring green. He wore a long black coat, black turtle neck, pants with a silver belt, and boots. On the shoulders of his jacket were iron shoulder pads shaped like skulls and he held a weapon . It was a nodachi long blade katana with a white hilt.

"Halt tresspasser turn around now!"

That only got a smirk from the approching individual.


	3. Chapter 3

_Unchained_

While Hanataro was recovering from Kuukakus sudden ravaging in his barracks, Kazuya had decided to go explore the seritei. Using body possesion to take over a random guard, he took a relaxed stroll in the streets.

The soul society and all who resided within it were different since his days, the order, the captains, even those whom he knew from long ago were now dead and gone, including his best friend; Kaien Shiba.

"You there…" a womans voice called behind him softly "Might I ask what you are doing in my barracks at such a late hour?"

Turning to face this woman speaking, he saw the face of captain Unohana dressed in her nightgown sitting on the porch with the girl with silver hair by her side. He shocked that he hadnt noticed were he was walking and now he had intruded onto the fourth division captains dwelling.

"Must be cause im hiding out with Hanataro" he thought to himself.

"Why are you here?" Unahana asked calmy but with some authority lacing her words.

His mind began searching for the right response until he decided it unwise to lie to the serene looking woman.. "I…er…apologize mam, I was wandering about not watching were I was going."

"Oh its quite alright" she said with a radiating smile making him sigh with relief "But might you come out of the body of my subordinate, id really hate to think of you as an enemy"

To say he was shocked was an understatement. This woman was a sharp obeserver, which could prove to be a fatal danger. But to avoid finding out how dangerous she was, he exited from the guards body and let him fall down unconscious.

"Don't worry, he will wake up tommorow and not remember what happened" he assured getting a nod of approval from the captain.

She looked over the revealed stranger in the light she was surprised to see what he looked like. He wore a red shirt with baggy black pants and his hair (at least what wasn't covered) was silver and some even poked out were his head was covered. He also had transparent cyan eyes which seemed to see past all barriers.

"What is your name?" asked Isane.

"Kazuya…"

"Well Kazuya-san would you like to join us for tea" Unohana offered sweetly as she poured a new cup for him to take. When he took the cup, the night began with the two beauties of fourth division and he talking of all philosophies.

He told them of who he was, who he used to be, how he returned. He revealed that he was once the third master of kido in the kido corps, but was also third seat in squad one. He also informed them of the deal he made with Hanataro and why he had made it.

"So you mentioned that you were sent to hell for a great crime. What was it?" asked Unohana as she was taking slow sips of her tea.

"I…I myself cant really remember what it was that well. Being tortured by the guardians of hell has done things to my mind, I only can remember some of my past as a gotei thirteen squad member, my kidos, and my name."

"Oh I see" she said dropping the subject.

"Why have you decided to return to soul society" Isane asked hoping to learn more about him.

"I suppose…ive come back to see if being back here will be able to help regain more memory of that sin. So that maybe..i can see if theres a way to earn redmption." He answered her without revealing that he also came to learn more about her. Though honestly he was also becoming intresed in captain Unohana. That would be an issue hed settle on a later date.

"You say you made a deal with seventh seat Yamada to help him get the girl hes desired by giving him a new zanpaktou. Could you tell how you went across doing that?" Unohana questioned with her eyes filled with concern for her subodinates safety.

"Its called the soul forge"

***Dream/ Flashback***

Quickly and panicly he ran throug the street of the seritei, Hanatato was in sone deep trouble. He had not only been captured by the ryoka Ichigo Kourosaki, but now he had aided him in helping Rukia escape.

But he didn't mind to him Rukia was worth it. He loved her with all his heart and was willing to be brave and face danger for her.

"Hey Hanataro, how far till we reach the white tower" Ichigos friend Ganju asked

"Not far we just have to cross the guards"

It was cake for the moment. Hanataro used a special serum to knock out the first guard and Ganju delivered an elbow bolt right into the second ones head. They scaled the walls and after lifting the doors they found Rukia.

Hanataros heart felt like is was flying when he saw her. Her purple eyes melted his heart like butter, but then the sad reality came in.

Ichigo had appeared, and at the first glance of him Rukia ran and kissed him feircly, Ichigo returned it. Ganju was making hooting noises and telling them to get a room. But to the young 7th seat, the world he dreamed of had come to a crash. The things he was winessing befor him now made him wish that Kenpachi Zaraki would arrive and impale him on sight.

***end dream***

He jerked up awake in a cold sweat panting hard. Everynight he had this nightmare; everynight he was reminded. The one thing Rukia and Kuukaku had in common was that they both had used his affection.

One intentional; the other full intentional.

Hanataro sat in his room silent as a lifeless doll, emotions of different types swirling within him.

Despair

For the sad reality of his hopless one sided affection.

Anger

For even allowing his mind to think a girl like Rukia or Kuukaki would ever truly love him.

Betrayal

From doubting his first two emotions;

A soft knock was heard on his door and then entered Retsu Unohana the captain of 4th division. She was tall but had a seductive figure; her long black hair tied in her famous braid twist blew in the wind entering his window. Around her body was a white robe that blended with her soft looking milk tan skin.

Though he wasn't a pervert Hanataro couldn't help but notice her well developed chest.

Her gentle blue eyes looked at the timid seventh seat and they her expression became understanding as if she knew the answers to all lifes questions.

No words were shared

No thoughts were needed

For the beautiful woman took Hanataro in a wark embrace nestling his head in her chest letting her soft heart beat play in his ear allowing his to cry out the pain; and when he was asleep she planted a comforting kiss on his cheek.

"Sleep peacfeully now Yamada-san" she whispered into his ear.

Kazuya emerged from the shadows "You're a good captain Retsu"

"Thanks you but from now on…call me Unohana-taichou"

He only nodded for during their discussion, he had found out an intresting piece of info.

Unohana had always loved Hanataro since the day he joined fourth division. He was warm and gentle and it infuriated her when he was bullied by eleventh company.

"I love you Hanataro"

Were the words she wanted to say to him, but now was not an appropriate time. She needed now to only to comfort the sleeping boy in her arms.


End file.
